


Malec One Shots

by malecpriorities



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's sweaters, Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec is my OTP, Malec one shots, Multi, but there will be smiles, good Lightwood parenting, im sorry, malec breakfast, malec cute, malec death, malec happy, malec is really adorable, malec proposal, malec sad, morning malec, okay I might not write a death idk, okay I'm over tagging, okay but there's really bad Lightwood parenting at the beginning, okay now i'm done, otp, there will be tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecpriorities/pseuds/malecpriorities
Summary: *warning* book spoilers! I'll have a note above every chapter that has spoilers if you want to skip over thoseI've stopped updating this, so if you want any malec stories, I'll be willing to write them. Just comment on this! It will be put up as a separate work.Kudos and comments are appreciated!Lots of fluff, angst and tears.





	1. Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> Spoilers and inappropriate themes.  
> Spoilers of City of Glass in Cassandra Clare's "The Mortal Instruments"  
> Nothing is described in detail, and nothing happens in general, however it is mentioned twice. 
> 
> I know that none of these characters would react like this, but it's just for fun idk.
> 
> How the characters interact kind of makes it seem like they've all known each other for quite some time, so pretend like all of this happens in the future.

Alec didn't know what to do. He hadn't cried, yet. He didn't want to go back to the Institute when they got back to New York from Idris. That place would only give him memories. He only had one place to go. And that place was the High Warlock of Brooklyn's apartment. 

So, that's where he went. Alec walked the entire way, not wanting to make any sort of contact with any person besides his boyfriend, Magnus. 

~*~*~

Magnus was sitting on his couch, reading a book and petting Chairman Meow, his cat, when he heard a light knock on his door. 

Annoyed and slightly confused, he opened the door and there was Alec. His face was dirty and his sweater was more holey than usual. His normally brilliant blue eyes were dull and bloodshot and had horrible dark bags underneath them. Alec looked like he hadn't slept or showered in a week. Magnus's face softened when he saw him, and then crinkled with worry. 

"Alexander, are you-" Magnus was cut off when Alec kissed him on the mouth. His kiss was fierce and urgent, but Magnus couldn't feel Alec's smile that normally played on his face when they kissed.

Magnus pulled away from him and Alec looked at him confused and hurt. "Alec what's going on?" 

"Nothing's going on. I just need you. Right now." Alec's words normally would have turned Magnus on, however there were things that were different about Alec tonight. There wasn't a mischievous glint in his eye, his eyebrow wasn't raised slightly. He just wasn't Alec right now. 

"I realize you need me, but I don't think you need me in that way. I'm willing to do what you want to, but not until you tell me if you're okay. I know exactly what you're doing, because I've been there too many times before, but I am not going to take advantage of you Alexander. Not when you're in this condition." Magnus moved closer and took Alec's face into his hand and looked him in the eye. His voice went lower and now Magnus was whispering. "Alec, what's going on?" 

Alec's knees buckled underneath him and he was suddenly falling down onto onto his knees. Magnus was going down with him, gracefully, still holding his face. 

Alec reached up to hold Magnus' hand on his face, but he felt something wet. He brought his hand in front of him and saw that his hand was stained with tears. He remembered a time when Magnus said that if Alec was crying he knew something was really bad, but if he was silently crying the world was about to fall apart for Alec and Magnus. Alec had asked why it would fall apart for Magnus, too and he had simply replied, "Alexander, anything that you feel, I feel. Sometimes, I even feel it worse because I can't put your world back together without some cracks left." Magnus was right; his world was falling apart and there was nothing that Alec could do except sit and watch. 

Magnus gently guided Alec's face to look him in the eyes. Alec was greeted with his favorite version of Magnus; cat eyes out in the open. "I want to help you, but I can't if you don't talk."

"Give me one reason. One good reason not to jump off that balcony out there. One reason and I won't do it." Magnus sucked in a small breath and looked Alec in the eye. 

"I've got no clue what happened to you, Alexander. So, I can't say stay for your family, or stay because you're a Shadowhunter, and a hell of a one at that. The only thing I know right now is that I'm here at this moment. I'm here and I need you. So, Alexander Lightwood, you had better stay for me." Magnus gently kissed Alec, wishing he could just put a sleeping spell on him, but that wouldn't last forever. They would have to deal with this eventually, so they just as well deal with it now. 

Once Magnus pulled away from the kiss, Alec's eyes saddened even more. "You know, I thought about staying for you, but why stay if I'm going to go someday anyways and you'll be left here. You're immortal, and you don't need me. You've lived centuries without me, you'll live without me. Why not give you a little more time to party instead of grieving over some Shadowhunter that you had a fling with."

"How can you think that's what this is to me? Haven't I proven myself to be utterly in love with you?" Magnus was completely hurt and broken by Alec's words. "Alec when you die someday, of old age, I won't be doing any partying for quite some time. I'll be sitting on your side of the bed for a good portion of the day, then maybe sitting on that oversized chair that we nap together on. I won't be doing any partying. And that'll probably last a few centuries. I've lived more in the time we've been together than I have in my entire life. I lived without you because I didn't know what it was like to love you, Alexander Lightwood. If you leave right now, like this, I won't be partying, sure. But I'll hate the thought of you for the rest of my life. I'd probably leave New York and never come back so that I won't have to have any unwelcome memories of you. I'll miss you, but I'll hate you because you had more time even though you thought you didn't. So, tell me what's going on. Tell me how to fix it so that I don't have to hate you."

Alec said one word, his voice cracking when he said it, that made Magnus' heart shatter. "Max" 

"Oh, Alec." Magnus pulled Alec into his arms and felt his tears dripping down his shoulder. 

"Magnus, why did it have to be him? I don't understand. He-he was little. Just barely a Shadowhunter. He won't fall in love like you and I did, he won't fight like Izzy does and he won't get to find somebody he trusts enough to be his parabatai like Jace and I got to. He won't get to find someone that he can just be around without having to talk, just because he enjoys their presence, like I did with you. He's going to be 9 forever. He won't ever live his life. Why should I get to live my life if a little boy can't?" Each and every one of Alec's words sunk into Magnus like a dagger. He'd seen plenty of little children not live past their teen years, but this was different. This was his Alec's little brother. 

"Alec, let's get you into the shower." Magnus lifted Alec from the floor and began to walk him to the bathroom. As he went by, he silently put a closing spell on the balcony doors. "Come on, honey." 

When they got to the bathroom, Magnus sat Alec down on the edge of the bathtub. He turned the shower on and began to take Alec's clothes off. Once Alec was fully undressed, Magnus threw his own clothes off and guided Alec into the shower. 

Magnus knew that Alec was embarrassed to be so useless. He washed Alec's hair and his body, wishing that their first shower together had been more romantic. However, he knew what Alec needed right now. They got out of the shower and Magnus summoned a couple of pairs of sweats and some boxers for him and Alec to change into. Magnus then led him into the bedroom, hoping that Alec might get some sleep. 

For the first time in a half hour, Alec spoke up. "Magnus, I'm sorry." 

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Magnus replied sweetly.

"Yes there is. I came over here to... well, you know what I came over to do. Instead, I ended up telling you that this, us, it's useless. I called us a fling. Unless you think that's what we are, I don't." 

Magnus interjected. "I do not think we are a fling." 

"But then I told you I want to kill myself and that you aren't a good enough reason. That's not true, though. The only reason I'm still alive right now is you. You are my reason, Magnus Bane. You're the reason I double check that I'm safe on every mission, the reason why I don't instantly throw myself in between Izzy or Jace and danger anymore. I'm safe so I can come home to you. You might be used to saving lives every decade or so, but I hope you know that you saved mine. I'm sorry for saying some stupid stuff. I-I just don't know what to do. Max. Of all people. Max." Alec usually wasn't so good with his words. Normally he would have tumbled over himself about twenty times during that speech, but he didn't because he was focusing on fixing as many things as he could. Including his previous words. 

Magnus released a breath and looked away a little. The High Warlock of Brooklyn should not be getting flushed over someone's words, but that was the effect Alec had on him. "Alexander..." Magnus said breathily. 

Before he could think of anything to say, somehow they were kissing. It was gentle and broken, but longing at the same time. Alec broke away and leaned his forehead on Magnus'. "Thank you." 

"Hush. There's nothing to thank me for." Magnus honestly just wanted Alec to be okay, and not worry about being helped. It was the least that Magnus could do for him. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Alec actually listened to Magnus for once, and went over to the bed. He curled up under the satin sheets and closed his eyes before speaking. "I know you're a busy person, but can you lay with me? If you have stuff to do, you can leave as soon as I'm asleep. I just don't think I can fall asleep on my own." Magnus nodded, planning to stay all night anyways. He slipped under the blankets beside Alexander. Alec slid up next to Magnus. Whenever Alec was touching Magnus, even in the slightest way, Magnus felt like a puzzle that had been missing one piece for years, that had been finally found. This specific piece happened to be the most important piece. The one that made the puzzle be the right picture. 

"I love you, Magnus. I have everything to thank you for, and tomorrow, I'll tell you why I need to thank you. But, right now, I need to sleep. I seriously haven't slept in 2 weeks. I just hope I'm right. I figured I needed you since I always need you." Alec tucked his head into the nook of Magnus's neck. 

"I love you too, Alexander" he whispered.

~*~*~*~

Magnus laid awake that entire night. He wanted to make sure that Alec was okay, which was clear that he wasn't. 

Alec tossed and turned several times that night, drenched in sweat. Every time, Magnus took the nightmares away and put peaceful thoughts in, instead. Not that it kept Alec at bay for very long at a time. 

Around 3 in the morning, Magnus heard his phone buzzing and Alec's as well. He turned around to see both of their phones were being blown up by a multitude of people.

Magnus's phone was being blown up with rude texts, not that he didn't understand. All of Izzy's texts to him were along the lines of: "MAGNUS BANE WHERE IS MY BROTHER. HE WENT THROUGH THE PORTAL AND I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM SINCE. BY THE ANGEL, IF YOU DON'T ANSWER RIGHT AWAY I WILL KILL YOU AND IT WILL NOT BE AGAINST THE ACCORDS BECAUSE I CAN ACCUSE YOU OF PLOTTING TO KILL A SHADOWHUNTER. I SWEAR ON RAZIEL, IF YOU ARE DOING UNSPEAKABLE THINGS TO MY BROTHER, WE WILL HAVE MORE THAN SOME WORDS TOGETHER." Jace's were slightly more polite, but there was definite passive aggressiveness. "I get it, Alec is hurting and wanted to feel good for a little bit. However, as soon as you two are done boning, I would love to have my brother back. Love, Jace." 

Alexander's phone was filled with a little bit more kindness. Izzy was full of worry with her "Where are you" "Are you all right?" and "If Magnus Bane did anything to you tonight, of all nights, I will murder him. I don't care if you asked for it. That's just wrong of him." Jace hadn't said anything except: "Please don't let Magnus do anything to you that you'll regret tomorrow." Alec had even gotten a text from Clary, which simply said "Alec, are you alright? I don't mean mentally, because you shouldn't be, I mean physically. I'm worried. Please text me." Alec had finally gotten over himself and struck up a friendship with Clary a few months back, which thoroughly surprised Magnus.

Alexander's mother, however, was another story. She had sent him a horrible text. "Alexander Lightwood. You need to come back to the Institute. If you are with that disgusting downworlder man, I will personally take you off of the field. I have sent Jace and Isabelle to Magnus's home. If you aren't there, Magnus will be put into custody until you are returned safely to the Institute. If you plan to come back to the Institute, send Isabelle a message so that they can return, without Magnus getting any reprimands. You are no longer allowed to be anywhere near your now ex-boyfriend. If I find out that you are with him again, you will regret it." Magnus's eyes widened. He set the phones down, rolled over and wrapped himself around Alexander. He could not believe what Maryse had sent Alec. He doubted that Izzy and Jace would actually agree to doing such a thing. Magnus wished he could just delete the message so that Alec wouldn't have to deal with his mother, but he knew that Alec wouldn't be too happy if he did that. Magnus decided that he would sleep for the remaining time that Alec was asleep. Just as well spend the his last night with Alec the way he usually would. He drifted off to sleep thinking about his Alexander, his wonderful, beautiful, broken Alexander.

~*~*~

Magnus was abruptly woken by a banging on the door. He rolled over to look at the clock and realized he had only been asleep for a half an hour. He slid out of bed careful not to wake Alec, and went to the door. He opened it, annoyed more than anything and before even seeing who it was, spoke. "If Alec wakes up because of you, I will personally take your hands off so that you can no longer knock on my door. Maybe I'll even take your eyes out so that you can't see your way to my apartment door. And if this isn't important I will take your tongue out too." Magnus hadn't realized how annoyed he was until all of these words came tumbling out. 

"Jeez, someone didn't get laid tonight." Jace smirked. Magnus could not believe he was making these kinds of jokes at a time like this. Yet again, it was Jace. 

"Huh. I actually thought that you guys loved Alec enough to ignore your mother, but apparently you don't. I'll have you know that right now is the longest Alec has slept in God knows how long, so I am personally refusing that you take him from bed." Magnus knew that this was completely horrible for him to say, but he was fed up with all the Lightwoods except for Alec. "As for how you all have treated me, I would rather never see you again. Of course, I will have to considering as you're Alec's siblings, but I won't be seeing you unless I'm with Alexander. I understand that you're all hurting because of your little brother, but that is no excuse for the messages I have been getting. You two, thinking that I have no self control and that I would take advantage of him in the condition that he is in right now? You should know that he came to my door and was telling me that he needed me, right then, but I knew something was up. Because I have been in that situation too many times, but I didn't have someone who cared enough to say no and I regretted it in the morning. I simply helped my boyfriend — oh excuse me, ex-boyfriend, according to your mother — get ready for bed. I've been exhausting myself all night taking away his nightmares that just come back every five minutes. Now, I'm going to spend my last hour or so with him, before I never see him again." 

Both Izzy and Jace's eyes were wide, but Jace was the first to speak, and when he did he was extremely quiet. "You know what happened?" 

"Of course I know! If you forgot, Alec is here." Magnus rolled his eyes. Sometimes Jace was so dull. At least he had his looks, if you liked the arrogant blonde type. 

"No, we know that, but Alec hasn't spoken at all for weeks. Not to me, not to Jace, no one. Hasn't even sent any text messages or anything." Magnus knew that Alec was going through some stuff, but he hadn't thought it was this bad. "He spoke to you? What did he say?" 

"I would love to tell you, but there are some things that are better left unsaid. Or in this case, said once and never repeated again. Especially to people who don't have any place to ask." Magnus knew he had no right to tell them what happened. 

"I told him that I wanted to jump off the balcony. And then I said that he wasn't a good enough reason for me to stay alive." Everyone started slightly when they heard Alec's voice. "If you would like proof that I was going to jump, go try the door. Mag put a closing spell on it." Alec added, as if an afterthought. 

"You should be asleep, Alec." Magnus softly said. It was the kindest tone Jace and Izzy had heard since they knocked on the door. 

"I woke up as soon as you left. I couldn't sleep." Alec looked closed off. As if he didn't want to be speaking, but was being forced. 

"Alec, we want you-" Alec interrupted Jace as soon as he began speaking.

"I don't care what you want. I want to be with Magnus. You can tell Maryse that I don't care what she does. She can start a petition that states that 'Alexander Gideon Lightwood should be stripped of all his runes' for all I care. In fact, as far as I'm concerned, with what she said and what you said to Magnus, I am not a Lightwood. Max is the only part of our family that I still respect and the only reason I'm willing to keep the last name. Last night was the first time I've slept in two weeks, and it was because Magnus was there. I can't believe you would do what Maryse said to do, but it's fine. What isn't fine is what you said to Magnus and what you think of him. He is the love of my life, and not everything we do is sex oriented. Most of the time, I simply enjoy being around him, in fact." Alexander said everything while purposely looking away from his parabatai and sister. After a small pause, he added, "I think it's high time that you two leave. I'd also appreciate it if you two stayed away from me for a while." Alec slammed the door as soon as the two were on other side of the threshold. 

"Are you alright, Alec?" Magnus put a hand on Alec's arm. 

"I'm upset that I had to say those things to them, but yeah. I'm going to have to go and apologize tomorrow, which I would rather not do, but they're my family. Anyway, I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about you. My family said some extremely idiotic things today. I hate to make excuses, but they're all healing in different ways. Are you okay?" Alec asked with furrowed eyebrows. 

"I cannot believe that you are worried about me. I'm okay now that I know what's going on with you." Magnus knew that Alec might not be okay, but he was a little bit better. He knew because he had his signature glint in his eyes that you would only see if you were Magnus. After a short pause, Magnus added, "Would you mind if I tag along when you go to apologize? I need to say sorry as well." 

"You know, you don't have to say sorry to them. They should be saying sorry to you, after what they said. However, if you insist I wouldn't say no to you coming along," Alexander said as if there was barely anything wrong. 

"Of course I should apologize. They're your family, which makes them fairly close to being my family as well." Magnus hadn't realized how much he cared about the Lightwoods, after all.

Magnus didn't know what him and Alec were going to do about Maryse, or the threats of Alec being taken out of the field (although, Magnus suspected that this was a very empty threat. The Lightwood parents walked on very thin glass with the Clave, so he doubted she has that much pull), but he knew that they would figure it out. Like they always did. 

Alec pulled Magnus into a hug. "Thank you for being my reason, Magnus Bane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot isn't going to be connected to the rest of them in any sort of way. This was just my way of dealing with Max, so yeah.


	2. Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Magnus wanted was his shadowhunter, but is instead greeted only by one of his boyfriend's sweaters. 
> 
> All Alec wanted was Jace to shut it and Magnus to get a little embarrassed. Not too much, but just enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really cute, fluffy and short. I genuinely never thought that I'd be able to write something that was this tooth rottingly fluffy. 
> 
> Also, sorry for any mistakes. I literally wrote this at midnight, so I'll come back and check this over again soon! 
> 
> I'll post something longer soon!

Magnus Bane walked through the door of his loft after an exhausting day with excruciatingly horrible clients, and all he could think about was curling up in his Shadowhunter's strong arms. 

He shrugged off his coat and hung it up on the coat rack. After slipping out of his boots, he slowly made his way down the hall and called out, "Alec? Are you home?" He waited for a reply, but there was none. 

Disappointed he couldn't cuddle up to his boyfriend and listen to his comforting voice, Magnus walked into the living room. He saw one of Alec's sweaters draped over the back of the couch. He didn't even have enough energy to hate the sweater. Instead, he stripped off the shirt he was wearing in favor for the worn out sweater. He yanked his skintight jeans off and tossed all of his clothes into the bedroom, where they landed in a messy pile- something Magnus Bane would never do- since it was just one of those nights. 

He flopped onto the couch and curled into himself. He wasn't worried about where he fell asleep, he was just worried about getting to sleep as fast as possible. Within a matter of minutes he drifted into a dreamless slumber. 

~*~*~

Alec wanted to beat the shit out of Jace. All he wanted to do was go home to sleep away the pain of a broken ankle. An iratze fixed it, but it still ached. At least it did ache, but Jace had kept him at the Institute long enough for the pain to be gone. 

Alec wasn't sure if Jace was purposely being a douche or if he was just being naïve, but either way Alec finally had enough of his rambling at two in the morning and left. 

Now that he was looking up the stairs that lead to his and Magnus's apartment, he felt the exhaustion setting in. 

He climbed the stairs, pushed open the loft's door and tumbled, as quietly as he could, into the hallway. After stripping out of his gear and retiring his bow and quiver to the wall, he made his way to the bedroom. 

Halfway there, he heard rustling coming from the living room. He froze and pulled out a dagger. Alec made his way into the room and silently looked around. He saw a lump of limbs curled up on the couch and realized that the noise had come from his boyfriend. 

Alec smiled fondly and put his dagger away. He didn't want to wake Magnus, but he knew that he was going to be sore tomorrow if he let him stay asleep on the couch. 

Instead of waking him up, Alec settled on carrying Magnus back to bed. He gently slipped his hands underneath Magnus's legs and back and lifted him. 

Magnus snuggled into Alec and muttered sleepily, "Hello my Alexander. Are you still safe?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Is that one of my sweaters?" Alec suppressed his laughter as he walked into their bedroom. 

"Maybe." Magnus probably thought he sounded extremely coy in his sleepy state, which made Alec want to laugh even more. Alec gently laid Magnus down on his side of the bed and began to strip down to his boxers. 

"And why in the world are you wearing one of my, what did you say again? Oh of course, one of my hole-ridden, barely hanging together by a thread, dark, boring, old sweaters?" Alec slipped into bed next to his boyfriend. As soon as he hit the bed, Magnus was attached to him as if he was a magnet. 

"Well, today was a rough day, Alexander. I missed you, you weren't home, and the next best thing to you being here was one of you sweaters. Which I guess are sort of comfy," Magnus admitted. "Now, hold me close because I was worried about you."

Alec's heart constricted and he was sure that he had forgotten how to breathe. Once he caught his breath, he pulled Magnus in as close as he could and allowed sleep to take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any comments and kudos <3 
> 
> If you leave a comment, any constructive criticism is welcome, but do your best to be polite:) 
> 
> I'm pretty bad at getting back to those who comment, but I'll get there eventually!


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wakes up to a screeching cat, a wonderful breakfast and a teasing, hot boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter until I come up with something angst. This is v fluffy, and it made me extremely happy while I was writing.

Magnus was woken by the sound of something falling to the floor in the kitchen and Chairman Meow screeching like a banshee. 

He glanced at the clock to find that it was only 5:30 in the morning and he didn't have to get up for another two hours. 

He also discovered that he was the only one in the bed. Alec had either gone out on a mission, or he was the source of the Chairman's panic. Magnus guessed the latter was more than likely.

Magnus threw one of his silk robes on and wandered out to the kitchen. As soon as he got to the doorway, he saw Alec in the midst of washing a pan, which Magnus assumed was because of the pan falling onto the floor that had made the loud noise from earlier that morning. 

Alec always looked good, and this morning was definitely no exception. Magnus would probably rank this in the top 5 moments of Alec's good looks. His hair was tousled from sleep and last night's activities. Alec was wearing a pair of black, low riding sweatpants and his abs were on display. Sadly, Magnus could only see his toned back, which was only disappointing to see because Magnus knew what Alec's front looked like. 

Once Alec finished washing the pan, he moved the pan over to the stovetop and began cooking the eggs that he had mixed together with water in a separate bowl. He was humming along to a tune that Magnus couldn't quite place. 

Magnus couldn't help but want to wrap his arms around Alec from behind and lean his head against his strong back, right in between his shoulder blades. So, that's exactly what he did.

Alec jumped a little when Magnus first touched him, but quickly leaned into the embrace.

"Good morning, darling," Magnus said, his voice still husky from sleep. 

"Good morning. Did I wake you?" Alec asked, worry etched across his face. "I really didn't want to wake you up because of how tired you were last night after..." Alec trailed off with a blush appearing across his cheeks. 

"After what, Alexander?" Magnus asked in the most innocent voice he could muster. 

"Oh great. What have I done now? You know what I meant, Magnus." Alec said in a stern voice. His pink cheeks, however, betrayed his attempts of reprimand. 

"Oh, Alexander, I'm only teasing you. I remember what we did last night," Magnus trailed a finger across Alec's chest and down his stomach. 

Alec turned around and pulled Magnus in for a passionate kiss. He pushed Magnus against the counter and trailed the kisses down Magnus's throat. Alec then took Magnus's earlobe into his mouth, playing with it slightly. "Magnus?" Alec whispered into his ear hoarsely. 

Magnus thought of all the possibilities that could come out of Alec's mouth next. By the time he replied, he was all sorts of hot and bothered. "Yes, Alexander?" 

"Breakfast is ready." Alec pulled away and began to serve the food onto the two plates he had already set out. 

Magnus couldn't believe that Alec had just done that. Magnus was typically the one who teased and taunted when it came to this type of stuff, and here Alec was, leaving Magnus speechless, still pressed against the counter. 

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me like you saw a ghost, or are you going to grab your plate?" Alec said, with a teasing tone to his voice. 

Magnus silently grabbed his plate, still thinking about the situation that has just unfolded. Not only was Magnus unsatisfied, he also found what Alec had done quite hot. 

"Mag, are you still alive in there?" Alec said from his place on a stool pushed up to the island. 

Magnus put his plate onto the counter, went around the island and grabbed Alec's neck to pull him in for a kiss. When they finally broke apart for air, Magnus whispered, "Give me a morning like this everyday, and you'll be in for a treat." 

Alec smiled and kissed his boyfriend once again. Neither of the men could remember a time when they had been happier. 

By the time they returned to their food, it was cold, which Magnus fixed with a snap of his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes! Please kindly let me know if you find any. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for supporting this as much as you guys have been!


End file.
